This invention relates to a roll pallet.
Roll pallets are used for moving goods about in places such as warehouses and supermarkets. They usually comprise a wheeled deck to which walls are fitted to prevent goods from falling off the deck. When the pallets are not in use, the walls are removed from the decks so that the decks can be stacked one above the other to reduce the storage space required. However, removal and re-fitting of the walls is tiresome and time consuming.
Roll pallets which are capable of nesting one with another are known from British Pat. No. 1 454 034 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,242. These disclose pallets in which the deck can be pivoted upwardly from a frame so that the frames can fit one into another. Necessarily, the frames are tapered for this purpose, and the result is that the deck, when down, overhangs the frame. Consequently, the pallet is unstable, because the deck overhangs the frame, and the loaded pallet is liable to tip over.